koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends
Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends (真・三國無双6 猛将伝) is the updated expansion of Dynasty Warriors 7. It is scheduled to become available one month following the seventh installment's other updated PSP version, Dynasty Warriors 7: Special. So far, it is a PlayStation 3 exclusive addition. The Premium Box edition will have an original soundtrack CD and 65 clear character cards with their complementary binder. A downloadable serial code is included for limited edition weapons. Gamecity is offering an exclusive present by providing a character card and a downloadable serial code for a weapon in Hyakku-mon nin no Shin Sangoku Musou. An option to buy a Premium pack for the original game and the Xtreme Legends expansion is also available. Changes *If save data and the original game disc are present, players gain access to Story Mode and Conquest Mode. Through this method, it's possible to play Story Mode with two players. Players can also build bonds with the three new characters and can find them throughout cities in Conquest Mode. A lone Xtreme Legends disc will not have these modes available. *Players will be able to continue from their Dynasty Warriors 7 save data. Unlike other Warriors titles, having the data present will not automatically make the entire cast playable. *Monetary rewards and skill points increase based on the degree of difficulty the player has set for the stage. In other words, putting a level on Chaos will reward more than a stage on Beginner. *Characters have changed their character growth by adding a new "General" ranking. As characters become stronger, they will learn specific abilities. An option to strengthen characters by reading strategy books found throughout the game is included. It's also possible to decorate characters with a set of accessories. *Like Special, stat boosting items can be bought and collected with a single character. Other characters have the option of benefiting from these bonuses. *Characters can perform new actions in battle: **'No Shadow Step' - the ability to attack whilst moving. **'Turning' - evasive action whilst on the ground. **'Winning Jump' - as enemy soldiers float in the air, it's possible to beat them with a combo. **'Charge Cancel' - ability to cancel one charge attack in exchange for another. *Character affiliations with weapon types have changed in this version. These new affiliations will not be linked or changed to any downloadable weapons. *New weapons are in this game. **'Ball and cudgel' - two-in-one weapon. Characters use a stick to smack a ball into foes. **'Podao' - ancient long handled sword. Xiahou Dun's new EX Weapon **'Sai' - formerly planned as DLC. **'Dragon Spear' - spear that excels with quick combos. Zhao Yun's new EX Weapon. *Higher rank weapons will have different numbers and bonuses than the original game, such as offering a stronger attack or increased slots. *There is so far no original downloadable content scheduled for the expansion. Downloadable content from the original title may be used in this version; it will not be available as default content for Xtreme Legends. Modes Two new modes have been added into the game. Legend Mode Two sets of scenarios are in this mode: Hero Scenario and Legend Scenario. *'Hero Scenario' - lets players experience original stories for the new characters. *'Legend Scenario' - offers challenging versions of previous battles with unique cinematics. These stages can be played to obtain stronger weapons. The player is the master of their own castle and can choose their own officer to accompany their adventure. As they complete missions, they can furnish their castle to reflect their reputation in this mode. Challenge Mode Similar to previous titles. Four people can play within this mode and an online ranking system will be available. *'Comet' - players are stationed on top of tall towers and are surrounded by enemies. The goal is to knock as many foes off the edge as possible. *'Thunder' - players compete to clear each goal as quickly as possible. These mini objectives may include defeat a number of opponents or obtaining a certain item within a limited time. *'Storm' - defeat mobs of soldiers within a given time limit. *'Hundred Flowers' - survival mode. Fight against the 65 playable characters until the player's health gauge empties. Characters Three new playable characters will be added to the previous cast. *Guo Jia *Wang Yi *Pang De Related Media Consumers who preorder their copy at different Japanese media outlets will obtain a downloadable serial code for "summer" themed outfits and weapons for the three new characters. Preordering the game rewards buyers with Pang De's set. Geo offers Wang Yi's set. Guo Jia has one outfit but three different weapons spread across different outlets. Game Tsutaya and Wonder Goo offers the "Cutting Shadow" ball and cudgel with his outfit. Yoshimoto City offers a "Lightning" version. Various other stores, including Gamecity, offer the "Blazing Fire" version. Another Lawson campaign with Wang Yuanji offers a new outfit and weapon. Trivia *This is the first Xtreme Legends expansion in the Dynasty Warriors series to introduce new characters. This feature was first seen within the Samurai Warriors series. External Links *Official Japanese website Category:Games